The Z Bowl
by Inhuman X
Summary: Who do you think is more athletic Team Bulma or Team Chi-Chi? Read this story and find out how two families have theri own version of the olympics. Or Super Bowl however way you see it. Plz R&R.
1. How it starts

So Chi-xhi and bulma were just sitting around talking as Goten and Trunks played around at the park. Then Bulma decided to ask a very unusual question. Not unusual to us but unusual to them.

"So Chi-chi is Goten doing any sports?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering because Trunks is doing baseball."

"I thought Trunks hated sports?"

"No he hates foot ball."

"There's a diffrence?"

"Of course. But I understand if you don't want him to play nay sports I don't think he'd be that good."(Oh no she didn't.)

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'am just saying where would he get his talent. I mean you the only sport you can do is cook and go shoping. No offense. Goku all he does is fight."

"Well it's not like TRunks can do any better."(Payback)

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that Trunks is just like Goten. With the exception of Goten being able to beat him at any spor any time."

"REALLY?!"

"REALLY?!"

"What do you think they are talking about?" Asked Trunks.

"Who knows." Replied Goten.

"Maybe it's about us."

"Maybe. Lets go see." sugessted Goten. The ytwo sayian boys ran over and when got close enough heard what they were talking about.

"Mom are you okay?" ASked Goten.

"No we are leaving."

"Fine then run away from the fact that my family is better than you at sports and everything else!" Yelled Bulma.(Uh Oh!)

"What oh no it's on. Two weeks from now my family against yours in a sports competition!"

"Bring it!"

"The sports will be basketball, baseball, football, soccer, and track!"

"Fine I'll see you in two weeks!"

"Same here! Lets go Goten." Chi-Chi then began to drag Goten home. Bulma did the same to Trunks.

* * *

_Bulma's Training Camp_

'Vegeta yopu have to make those three's or els we will lose!"

"STOP PRESSURING ME WOMEN OR I WILL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"DON'T TALK BACK YOU MISERABLE HALF-WIT SON OF A WORTHLESS SAYINA NOW BACK TO THOSE THREE'S!!!" Everyone seemed shock. Trunks stood in shcok in awe on the football feild. His sister Bulla stopped in the middle of shooting a goal for soccer.

"Mom are you okay?" Asked Trunks.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU PURPLE HAIRED WEIRDO!!!" Trunks began to go back to the football feild.

"I thought it was lavender."

* * *

_Chi-Chi's Training Camp_

"Dad why are we hiding from mom?" Asked Gohan.

"Because your mom has gone crazy and wants us to get active and do sports. Thats to much work. I can't live like this. I suck at sports we should forfit bu noooo we need to prove w are better at sports."

"Okay I understand that but why are we hiding under your guy's bed?"

"Short notice."

"GOKU, GOHAN, GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU GUYS IT IS TIME FOR PRACTICE WE NEED TO START OUR TRAINING!! LETS GET STARTED!!" The voice was close. Then the three saw Chi-Chi's feet walk in to the room.

"Where could they be?" She then walked away. Goten then sneezed. "Achoo."

"No!"

"FOUND YOU!!" Chi-chi ran back and openend the closet.

"Darn it!"

"Whow that was close." Said Gohan

"I now." Goku the closed his eyes. HE opened them and noticed Chi-Chi lifted the bed up off the ground and tossed it thourgh a wall.

"Please Chi-Chi have mercy on our souls!!!"

"TIME TO TRAIN!!"

* * *

_2 weeks later.................._

"Everyone welcome to the Z Bowl where Team Chi-Chi meets Bulma for the first time ever." Announced Krillin.

"Well Tien looks like we it has finally happened the two team of cpaitians of both families have exploded wanting to show that theyr family is the more athletic family." Said Yamcha.

"Agreed Yamcha. I think that the family with the advantage is Team Chi-Chi. I mean Goku on his record excells at track, Gohan excells at baseball I mean on Gohan's Fresh,man year of highschool he made the Varsity Baseball team and is still on varsity after two years. Goten loves to play soccer." Said Tien.

"I agree espically since Team Bulma has Vegeta who might not even play because he thinks this is stupid."

"Not unless Bulma puts him in check again."

"Which we will get on tape."

"Ahh this should be good.

*DING*

"And Chiatzo rings the bell lewt the games begin!"

"First up the baskeytball match one-on-one. Who are the match ups. Bulla vs Gohan?"

"thats weird. Oh well lets see what happens."

"The first person to 3 wins understood." Said Master Roshi.," REady for jump ball?"

"Ready."said Gohan."

"Ready." SAid Bulla. Roshi threw the ball in the air. Gohan jumped up he got ready to shoot the ball when he heard crying. He looked down and saw Bulla.

"Whats wrong?"

"I don't want to play basketball it's unfair I have to play with a big person like you when Trunks and daddy get to have fair matches this is an easy win for you."

"Awww I'am sorry here take the ball you can have on shot so you know that you tried and you don't have to cry anymore."(What a nice person.)

"Thanks Gohan." He gave Bulla the ball. She then shot a three and swished it.

"WHAT YOU SAID IT WAS UNFAIR AND THAT YOU WERE NO GOOD!!!"

"For one I never said I wasn't good. Number two it was unfair to you to have play with someone as good as me. Duh."

"Round 1 goes to Team Bulma!"

"Gohan how could you let your guard down!!!"

"She's a little girl she tricked me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU KAKKAROT!!!" Gloated Vegeta.

"Yuo cheated say what you like we will win!"(It's on like Donkey Kong!)

"DARN IT VEGETA!! IT'S ON LIKE DONKEY KONG!!"


	2. BASEBALL! Are we good at this?

"Alright team the next sport is baseball." Said Chi-Chi as she tried to pep talk her team.

"BASEBALL!! ARE WE GOOD AT THIS? DARN IT CHI-CHI WHY COULDN'T WE HAVE AN EATING CONTEST!! I'M PRETTY SURE WE'D WIN THAT!!!" Said Goku.

"BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT ATHELITICISM NOT EATING NOW CALM DOWN!!!"

"I don't want to do this." Said Goku.

"Good because Gohan's up anyways."

"WAIT WHAT?!" Yelled everyone in unison.

"I just went mom I can't go again."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going to that's that."

"IF YOU DON'T GO UP THERE AND EVE THE SCORE YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR THE NEXT 3 MONTHS!!!"

"Okay where do I go."

"Over there." Gohan got ready to bat.

"Alright this is the baseball half. There is five minutes on the clock. Each team has on batter and on pitcher. The pitcher pitches under hand alright. The first team to nin with in five minutes wins. If neither team has nine with in the time limit the team closest to nin e wins. And if either team has no points then we go to sudden death they we call tie. And if both teams are even then the team that made the last home run wins." Announced Roshi.

"ROSHI HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET NINE POINTS IN FIVE MINUTES?!" Yelld Goku.

"Hey you guys are the sayians you guys have super human stregnth you can do it. Now ready? BEGIN!!" Gohan and Goku were first up.

"Ready son?"

"Go ahead dad." Goku threw the ball. Gohan swung and hit the ball with everything he had. The bal went over the fence. Bull was playing out field. She had to jump the fence to get it.

"DARN IT BULLA STOP CRYING AND GET THE BALL!!!!" Yelld Bulma as her daughter cried because over the fence was a thorn bush where she landed. Then she was chased by pitbulls.

"SAFE! 1 POINT FOR TEAM CHI-CHI!!" Said Roshi.

"Well Yamch looks like Team Chi-Chi has one point with Gohan at bat they could take it all the way." Said Tien.

"Whatever Team Bulma will come back and beat them."

"I doubt it."

"You wanna bet?"

"Fine a thousand zen Team Bulma wins."

"Fine I have a thousand zen saying Team Chi-Chi wins." The two shook hands.

"I have 2 thousand zen they tie." Said Chiazou.

"Okay you loss little man." Said Tien. Normally he would try to protect Chiatzo from getting hurt or losing money. But this time Tien's money was on the line. After this many people began to put in bids. Only chiatzou thought they would tie. As people made bids Team Chi-Chi was about to win the baseball portion of the Z Bowl. With the score 8-0 with 1 minute on the clock.

"Ready son?" Said a cocky Goku.

"Yeah." Goku threw the ball Gohan hit the ball. Vegeta then used his powers to draw the ball towards him and he caught it.

"OUT!!"

"One out that's okay lets go again." Said Gohan. Vegeta did this till it was his turn to bat. Trunks threw the ball. Vegeta hit the balls juts out of Gotens reach so he couldn't get him out but to where he wouldn't take so much time to get the ball. So he hit it at his feet. This continued until the score was 8-7 Team Chi-Chi was still winning. There was only 5 seconds on the clock left. If Team Bulma scored one last time they would tie it up and win. Being the last team to score.

Vegeta hit the ball as hard as he could. Gohan then ran towards Goten and signaled him to do something. Goten then got down covered his face and used solar flare on himself.

"I'M BLIND HELP ME PLEASE HELP I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!" Everyone on the field ran over to Goten. They all checked on him. Even Vegeta stopped is awe. By the time Roshi got there he just said he stared at the sun to long. Once anounced that he was okay the buzzer rang and Team Chi-Chi won the baseball portion.


	3. Football

Next was the football portion of the Z Bowl. Team Bulam was planning something no one would expect. Not even Team Bulma.

"Trunks you are going in next for football."

"WHAT WHY ME I HATE FOOTBALL!!! I THOUGHT DAD WAS GOING IN TO PLAY FOOTBALL!!!"

"He is it's just that you are going to play running back so basiclly all you have to do is run the ball a few times. Dad will throw you the ball."

"THAT WON'T WORK DAD CAN'T THROW!! I THOUGHT DAD WAS GOING TO RUN AND BULLA WOULD THROW AND I WOULD STAY OUT OF THIS ONE!!!"

'There has been a change of plan's okay. No one will expect it because you hate football."

"Then give them what they want. Don't put me in."

"YOU ARE GOING IN AND THAT IS FINALL!!"

"Fine." Trunks then walked out onto the feild with is dad. Representing Team Chi-chi Goten and Gohan.

"The rules are simple. There is a runner and a quater back. In able to stop you're opponet you must tag them with two hands. Before you run in at the quater back you need to count 5 apples. We will set it for ten minutes. We will switch it back and forth. After every touchdown the scoring team will toss the ball to the other team. The team with the most points wins." Said Roshi," BEGIN!!!"

"Wow Yamcha looks like Team Bulma has a high choice of losing. Espically with Trunks in. I mean Trunks' hates football. And it is he's first time in the Z Bowl since we started. Does he know what's on the line? Can he handle the pressure?" Asked Tien.

"Don't worry. I mean everybody is surprised that Bulma would send him in. He's probally surprised as well. But don't worry. They'll still win." Then as they played time went down. The clock ticked with every play. Gohan would throw the ball Goten would run. Vegeta would throw and Trunks would run. Back and forth. Score after score after score. Eventually it became tied with the score 15-14. Gohan and Goten had the ball. If they scored they would be tied. There were 10 seconds left and they were down at the fifty.

"Set......hut.......hut.........hike!!!" Gohan stepped back. Goten ran down as fast as he could with Trunks covering him. VEgeta stood and stared at Gohan. Goten was now at the touchdown. Vegeta finally rushed in at Gohan. Gohan then threw the ball as hard as he could. It looked like it was going straight to Trunks. Team Bulma started celebrating. If Goten didn't catch it or if Trunks did they would win the football portion. Then Goten pushed Trunks out of his way to the point to where it looked legal and caughtb the ball tying the game.

"Score and tie game."

"Roshi waht do we do now?"

"Well both of you guys can get points."

"NO!! GOTEN PUSHED ME THAT ISN'T FAIR I WANT ANOTHER PLAY!!"

"Ummm......"

"Well Roshi?" Asked Bulma.

"Alright another play."

"No! Master Roshi why?" Asked Goten as he went up to master Roshi.

"I'am sorry they intimidate me." Goten then began to walk away. Trunks and Vegeta had the ball. Then he got an idea. Goten ran over to Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi......"

"Ready........set.....HIKE RUN BOY RUN!!!!" Vegeta's voice echoed thorugh the city. Trunks ran down the field to the touchdown.

"What now Goten after this we'll be one step closer to winning."

"We'll see." VEgeta threw the ball as Gohan ran in. Trunks jumped for the ball as high as he could. Goten then over jumped him. But it wasn't because he had hops. It was because he was flying. Goten started flying and caught the ball. Trunks asked Roshi if he could do that. Roshi simply said yes. Trunks then flew to but wasn't fast enough to stop Goten knowing he got the head start. Goten scored getting another win for Team Chi-chi.

"Guess what Trunks.....Now we are on step closer to winning."


End file.
